On-the-go gear shifters permit the simultaneous de-clutching of a drive train of an apparatus when changing gear with a single control handle. The control handle is constrained to travel in an elongated slot in communication with which a plurality of detent openings are formed in orthogonal relationship to the axis of the slot. When the control handle is engaged in a detent opening, the clutch function is engaged. When the shift lever is disengaged from the detent opening whereby it can travel lengthwise along the slot to change gear ratios, the action of disengaging the control handle from the detent opening automatically serves to disengage the clutch for such time as the control handle is positioned in the slot.
Various mechanisms have been proposed in the past for translating the X-Y movement of the control handle for the control of the gear ratio and the clutch function, one such mechanism being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,948. Generally speaking, it is preferred for economic reasons that the movement in both the X and the Y directions is rotary. The rotary movement in the X direction (which is here considered to be the direction of alignment of the detent openings) also permits the relatively small degree of movement of the control handle to and from the detent openings to be amplified merely by increasing the length of the handle on the end thereof opposite to the manually actuated end. However, this arrangement is not always possible due to spatial constraints.
In the above mentioned patent, the motion of the control handle in the X direction is transmitted to a clutch actuator by means of an intermediate arm on which an appreciable twisting stress about the Z axis may be generated, which necessitates a construction of increased strength and cost.
It is an object of this invention to provide on-the-go gear shifters wherein the parts can be readily arranged to meet spatial restraints.
It is another object of this invention to provide an on-the-go gear shifter wherein the declutching movement of the control handle may be arranged so as to be in or close to a balance, whereby the parts may be more lightly structured and be more economically produced.